Bubsy II
Bubsy II is the second Bubsy the Bobcat game of the series, released on October 28th, 1994 for the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive and the Super Nintendo, for the Game Boy in 1995, and re-released for Microsoft Windows through Steam on December 17, 2015. It is the sequel to Bubsy in Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind and the prequel to Bubsy in Fractured Furry Tales. Gameplay The plot is a crazy doctor, Oinker P. Hamm, has created a theme park, the Amazatorium, that is stealing historical events. Bubsy brings his nephew and his niece to the park, so it is up to him and his friend, Arnold the Armadillo, to stop the doctor and close the Amazatorium. The game plays very similar to the prior game in the series, as a 2D sidescrolling platformer.6 Unlike the first game where playing through the stages is linear, in Bubsy 2 the player gets to choose stages.1 The player must still maneuver Bubsy through the level through jumping and gliding, and Bubsy still collects objects, only now they're "orbs" instead of "yarnballs". The game did feature a little more variety than its predecessor. One new feature in the game was the ability to shoot a Nerf gun.4 A multiplayer mode was added as well, where a second player could control one of Bubsy's younger relatives.[ Development Development for the game started as early as a few months prior to the release of the first Bubsy game, with team members coming up with three possible scenarios for the game, none of them involving the first game's antagonists "The Woolies".8 The sequel moved into full production after the first game was released and was a commercial success.6 However, a different new development team headed by designer Cyndi Kirkpatrick was responsible for making the game, without original designer Michael Berlyn's assistance.69 Like the original, the Sega Genesis and Super Nintendo version are virtually identical, however, the Game Boy version is drastically different, with different level design and only black and white graphics, unless played on a Super Game Boy, wh Reception Mean Machines Sega Magazine gave the Genesis version a rating of 84 and a very positive review stating "The sequel has cleared up all the problems in the playability stakes - Bubsy is given a chance to show us his tricks."10 Electronic Games gave the SNES version an A-.11 GamePro gave the SNES version a positive review. While they commented that the new features are initially confusing and that some of the level designs are not as charming or original as those of the first game, they concluded, "Bubsy's personality is still the top draw in Bubsy II, a new kind of adventure that's a definite change of pace for the irascible feline."12 They were generally complimentary to the Genesis version as well, voicing approval for the multiple paths through each stage, the special items, the new minigames, and the improved controls over the first game. However, they commented that the game is boringly easy for experienced players.13 GamePro thoroughly panned the Game Boy version, saying that none of the character's charming personality is retained in this version, which also suffers from sloppy controls, dull enemies, slow-paced gameplay, and graphics which are poor even by Game Boy standards.14 Electronic Gaming Monthly, in sharp contrast, commented of the Game Boy version that "Even if you never played Bubsy before, this is a good introduction." and scored it a 6 out of 10.15 In retrospect, IGN conceded that the gameplay had generally been cleaned up, but still felt the game lacked originality, stating "...the game just never quite gelled. Coming in only a year after the original Bubsy meant corner-cutting, which manifested itself in the art direction and enemy design. Too many assets are reused and some of the stages, such as the music levels, are just uninspired."6 Hardcore Gaming 101 echoed these sentiments, calling the game "Bubsy 2 is definitely an improvement,...but the designers simply cranked the dial up from 'pile of junk' to 'terribly mediocre'."16 Original Bubsy creator Michael Berlyn, who was not involved in this game of the series, has strongly criticized the game, stating that it "just about killed the franchise"17 and that "Accolade’s choices about doing Bubsy II in-house with the development team selected was a mistake that pretty much buried him...Bubsy II failed due to mismanagement of the character. It was done by people who, no matter how talented and interested they may have been, had not understood the original vision".9 Trivia * In an interview with Michael Berlyn it was reported that designer of Bubsy 2, Cyndi Kirkpatrick, stabbed a pencil into the head of a Bubsy plush and hung the plush by the neck in hatred of the Bubsy character. Game Codes Game Boy * Pause the game and press Up, Up, Down, Select, A, A, B, B. Invincibility Genesis * B - Up - B - B - A 50 Lives * B - Left - Up - B 99 Diving Suits * B - A - Left - Left 99 Nerf Shots * Right - Up - B - B 99 Portal Holes * C, C, Up, Down, C 99 Smart Bombs * Up, A, A, A, Down All Levels Complete * C - A - B - C - Up - Down Invincibility Mode * B - A - B - C Max Height Jumps * Up, C, C, C, Down x2 Higher Jumps Super Nintendo * B, Up, B, Select, Y 50 Lives * B, Left, Up, B 99 Diving Suits * B, A, Left, Left 99 Nerf Bazooka Shots * Right, Up, Select, Select 99 Portable Holes * X, X, Up, Down, X 99 Smart Bombs * Up, A, A, A, Down All Levels Complete * Up, Y, Y, Y, Down High Jump * X, A, B, Y, Up, Down Invulnerability * B, A, B, Y Jump Frenzy Merchandise * T-Shirt "Bubsy's Back!" promotion * Portable Hole fold up frisbee. Notable Quotes * Nothing can stop me now! * A penguin saved is a penguin earned. * Do you believe in miracles!? * I win! I win! * I like it! * Surely you jest? * Pilot's license? What for? * Who wrote this stuff? * Another swine mess... * Remember: I am a trained purr-fessional. * Aw, nuts! * Is there a doctor in the house!? * Is the writers' strike over yet? * Go for Baroque! * Ooh, I think I Baroque something! * That's it! * Keep it up, JUST KEEP IT UP! * Haha! * I'll be back! * I am not! * Oh, yeah! * I think so. * Bye-bye... * Alright! * Aaauugh... * The hamhocks strike back! * This is definitely contagious. * That's a neat trick. * Keep this under wrap. References * 01. "Ahead of the Game". Game Players. May 1994. p. 23. * 02. "Bubsy II (Genesis)". * 03. "Bubsy II (Super NES)". * 04. Network, All Media. "AllGame - Game Over". * 05. "Steam Greenlight :: BUBSY Two-Fur". * 06. Buchanan, Levi (7 November 2008). "What Hath Sonic Wrought?, Vol. 1". * 07. "Hardcore Gaming 101: Bubsy". * 08. Katz, Arnie (March 1993). "Boppin' with BUBSY: America's newest hero says, 'Cheese!'". Electronic Games. p. 45. * 09. "Sega-16 – Interview: Mike Berlyn (Creator of Bubsy Series)". * 10. https://archive.org/stream/mean-machines-sega-magazine-24/MMSega_24_Oct_1994#page/n69/mode/2up * 11. Hardin, John Wesley (September 1994). "BUBSY II: Bubsy and the twins go for all the marbles". Electronic Games. p. 45. * 12. "ProReview: Bubsy II". GamePro (62). IDG. September 1994. p. 74. * 13. "ProReview: Bubsy II". GamePro (64). IDG. November 1994. p. 94. * 14. "ProReview: Bubsy II". GamePro (66). IDG. January 1995. p. 136. * 15. "Review Crew: Bubsy 2". Electronic Gaming Monthly (66). EGM Media, LLC. January 1995. p. 46. * 16. "Bubsy". Hardcore Gaming 101. Retrieved 2013-03-01. * 17. "News - Playing Catch-Up: Bubsy's Michael Berlyn". Gamasutra. Retrieved 2013-03-01. Category:Games